


Dark Prince Is Gonna Haunt You

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Female Friendship, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Nightmares, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093
Summary: Everything about Backstreet Boys is going great until someone from one's past comes back to destroy the band, starting with a new member on the team.





	Dark Prince Is Gonna Haunt You

It was a early morning at the , and the Backstreet Boys were sitting in the loungeroom with management listening to the newest member of the team.

"This is gonna be a busy week for you guys." Rosa Angelina exclaimed, looking around the room.

Rosa is not only the band's biggest fan since she was little in 1997 when she first heard them, but she's also their label mate. She was formerly a struggling Asperger young woman name Denisa Mcintyre, who changed her name to Rosa Jessica Angelina to escape her troubled past she endured at the age of 2 and for a fresh new start. After finally meeting the Boys at their DNA CD signing in January, finally seeing them perform in her hometown of New York and slipping in her letter to Jenn, they send her a video message with a 

"So, what you have for us?" Kevin Richardson asked, sitting with his leg cross and his arm around cousin Brian Littrell.

"Well, thursday you guys have a killer photoshoot with your wives, and then on friday, an interview with _Fox 12_." Rosa going through her laptop.

"I wish Jenn was here to see what a great job you did." AJ McLean

Backstreet Boys Manager Jennifer "Jenn" Sousa was out of town due to a family emergency, so she asked Rosa to take over. At first, Rosa hesitated since she was only there for month as a intern, but Jenn reassures that she'll do great and she has.

Nick Carter

"Really?"

"

Nick, Brian and AJ burst out laughing as Kevin shut his eyes tight and hide his face in embarrassed. Howie Dorough smiled and shook his head.

"Who me?" Brian puts on a

"Oh, my God!" Nick screamed as he put his hand on his face and Brian and AJ burst into hysterics.

"Oh shit!"

"Uh-oh." Howie murmured.

"Damn it, Howie!"

"I don't blame you, Rosa." AJ

"I don't know how managed with "

Kristin, Leighanne, Leigh, Rochelle and Lauren are the wives of the Backstreet Boys, or what Rosa and the wife supportive fans like to called them Backstreet Wives.

Outside the building across the street a shadowy figure stands watching from the ground, staring at the .

"Target sighted." The figure spoke into the walkie."Are you sure this is it?"

"Positive."


End file.
